Fame
by hiccuphhIII
Summary: Hey, This is my first fanfic and its about what would happen if Hiccup killed toothless. Not the best summery, I know but here goes. (Rated T for mild gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Fame**

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please dont flame (Constructive critisism is great) Please dont worry about my terrible spelling. The first part will be in "The Night Fury's" POV but it will then turn to Hiccup's POV. Italic is thaughts.**

**Chapter 1 ~ The raid**

_'I hate raids' _I thaught as I flew over the battle beneath me. My thaughts were cut short my a diving Monsterous Nightmare as he flew past me and cliped my wing.

All I could hear were Viking war cries and explosions. _'This is getting really bad' _I let out a sigh _'Suppose I should help them' _My throat filled with gasses and a shot a tall Viking building. _'That should destract them!'_

I went to fly away when something hit me. _'Aghh, I can't move!' _I tried to move my wings but I couldn't. _'What is this Viking wepon? WHY CANT I MOVE?!'_

I was plumeting to the ground at an incredible pase when a tree broke my fall. _'Ahgh, my tale!' _After that everything went black.

The next morning i woke up to the sound of some sort of strange language that i could barely make out. 'Aghh! Some people might loose their dagger in the mud or something but noo, I manage to loose an ENTIRE DRAGON! Wait a moment' I tried to stay still so he couldn't here me but then I saw him standing at the top of the ravine. I closed my eyes.

I opened them because I thaught I heared more talking. 'I'm going to kill you dragon. I-I'm going to rip out your heart and take it to my father.' I closed my eyes and waited for the death blow. For once in my life, I was scared. 'I am a Viking! I AM A VIKING!' I waited and let out my final breath _'Just kill me now' _I felt the knife cut my neck. Then I felt nothing. I was dead. Killed by a small hatchling.

**Hiccups POV (after the death blow):**

'I-I can't believe it! I, Hiccup the usless- The first viking to ever kill a Night Fury!' _'My dad is going to be so proud' _I grabed the head and cut out the heart **(A/N grousome, I know but it wont always be like this) **I climbed out of Dragon Point and left for berk.

**A/N**

**If anyone would like to do a grammer or spelling check (if that would make it better) Just PM me and I will email it to you. Please R&amp;R (rate and review)**


	2. Fame Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ The celebration.**

**A/N Thanks guys for all your reviews and favourites as well as the follows. I forgot to say how low the chance of lemon/lime is. I only put it in there just incase. Sorry about the small chapter. I am open to suggestions. The fact that this is on .net shows that I do not own HTTYD. And with that out of the way, COMMENCE! Underline: Dream.**

**Catch up:**

Hiccup has just killed toothless and is heading for the village.

**Hiccups POV**

_'I can't believe it! I killed a dragon at the age of 15!' _At that moment I tripped on a brance. _'Of course! Not a day can pass without an injury!' _I walked to the village and went straight to my Father- Stoick the Vast- Chief of Berk. _'And yet we are so different' _I found an old basket and put the heart and head in it so I could supprise Dad.

**10 mins later...**

'Hey daad! I got something for you to see!' I yelled. I heard footsteps come down our stairs. 'What is it son, you know I'm busy, and whats with the basket?' I slowly gave Dad the basket and told him to open it 'Is this... a Night Fury head and heart? Did... you kill this dragon?' He said in total shock _'Can't blame him' _'Yes Dad. Remember when I said I shot down a Night Fury?' He nodded in response, still with shock in his eyes 'Well this is the same dragon' We stood facing each other in silence for a moment when he started crying and telling me how proud he was. I walked in and got some lunch.

**That night at the main hall...**

Roars of laughter celebration filled the hall. Even Snotlout (My cousin) sat next to me to eat. His other friends (Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs) Joined us as well. Astrid on the otherhand seemed somewhat reluctant to join us. 'She's just jellous that you killed a dragon before her, don't let it get to you.' My cousin explained. _**'**__Wish she were here...' _I thaught to myself. I only just relized how late it was then. I excused myself and left.

**At about 4 AM the next morning.**

You killed us. What did we ever do to you? 'You killed hundreds of us!' And You killed thousands of us. Think of it, you killed innocent lives. 'Only to protect ourselves!' You think we aren't doing this in self-defence? At that moment I jumped up with sweat all covering my brow. _'Crap, what was that about?' _I looked out the window. _'Huh, first rays of sunlight, better get to the forge.' _

**Mid-day- at the forge**

'Knock knock' _'Huh, who's that?' _'IT'S OPEN' I yelled. 'Oh h-hey Astrid, w-why are you h-here?' _'Just great, stuttering infront of Astrid- WAY TO GO HICCUP!' _We stood in scilence for a moment. 'I want you to sharpen my axe Hiccup, why else would I be here?' she said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Sure! I'll get onto that as soon as I finish this sword.' She left without saying anything.

**6:30 at the main hall**

I walked up to Astrid with the axe in one hand _'Thor this is heavy, how does she carry this on her back all the time I mean, for the love of Odin, why so heavy?' _'H-hey Astrid, heres your axe- sharpened and repaired.' _'Again with the stutter!' _'Thanks, why dont you sit down?' she said. _'Woah, did THE Astrid Hofferson just ask me- Hiccup Horendous Haddock the III to sit down with her?! Knew it, I was dreaming' _'Well, what are you waiting for? Take a seat.' She gestured to the seat next to her then punched me in the arm _'Nope, not dreaming, this is real' _I sat down and ate.

**A/N Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. It means so much. So as you can see, there is a slight Hiccstrid pairing at the moment. so, till next time. **

**PS. Sorry it took so long to update, i've been busy. *Bows head in shame***


	3. Fame Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks again for reviews (Honestly I was only expecting 2 or 3 but now I have 9 for 2 chapters! =D) I dont have too much to say at the moment so, yeah, lets go! Oh, Btw I hope nobody is to OOC (Out of character)**

**Where we left off: **  
_' _'Well, what are you waiting for? Take a seat.' She gestured to the seat next to her then punched me in the arm _'Nope, not dreaming, this is real' _I sat down and ate.

**At the Haddock House:**

'Son, I have some news for you. After you killed that dragon, it got me thinking, well, your going to dragon training.' _'YES! Dragon training!' _I smiled and said 'Your putting me in dragon training! Do you get to kill dragons there?!' He chuckled 'Haha, no. Although it wont me long before you gut your first nadder, or put a gronkle head on a spike. Wow, what an expiriance!' He started to ramble on until he said 'Anyway, dragon training starts 9:00 am sharp. Dont be late. Oh, and you'll want this' He handed me his old sword _'Another heavy wepon? We need a light wepon for once!' _I picked it up _'Lighter than I expected' _Use this as a wepon, I dont have a good shield for someone of... well someone of your strength' _'Well there's a dagger to the heart' _'Umm, thanks dad, well, I'm going to go to bed, big day tomorrow and stuff.' I left to my room.

**9:00 am next morning**

I was walking into the arena when something caught my eyes, every other teen was there. This is a little bit of a dissapointment because even I know that the night fury was a lucky shot. 'How are ye Hiccup? 'oday is all 'bout s'rvival.' Everyone looked pretty exited in a way. Until he let out the gronkle 'Aren't you going to teach us?!' Snotlout exclaimed. 'I believe in learnng on the job. Take a blast and your dead' Everyone was getting picked off one by one until it was astrid and I left. The gronkle had me pinned to a wall and was getting ready to kill my before I rammed my sword through its neck _'Well, dad was wrong, I DID kill a dragon today' _'Hiccup! That was our only gronkle, now we have to catch another!' _'And thats a bad thing because?'_ 'Well, class dismissed!'

**At the Haddock house**

'So you killed a gronkle huh, not bad, where is the head?' Dad asked 'Well, I didn't cut it off, I only shoved the sword through its neck.' 'Well, good job son, your becoming a real viking!' _'Dad just told me I did a good job AND said I was becoming a real viking!' _'Well, time for bed son, tomorrow your working with a nadder! Try not to kill it this time' _'Said no viking ever'_

**A/N sorry about the short chapter, I'm really tired but I'l make up for it next time (And im also watching HTTYD while I'm writing this) Well, R&amp;R as always. Sorry about the lateness. AGAIN. NO flaming or else I'l get Snotlout to rip off your arm and your leg, with his face!**


End file.
